When You Close Your Eyes
by RisingQueen2
Summary: After remembering Oliver's death, Barry needed to make sure Oliver was okay. Seeing his friend's distress Oliver offers him a way to relax. Kinktober 2016 Day 14- Sensory Deprivation


**When You Close Your Eyes**

 **Flash and Arrow**

 **After remembering Oliver's death, Barry needed to make sure Oliver was okay. Seeing his friend's distress Oliver offers him a way to relax.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 14- Sensory Deprivation**

 **AU so Felicity and Oliver broke up and they are just close friends.**

 **Warning: sensory deprivation, blindfold, bondage, noise cancelling headphones, subspace, aftercare, vibrator, praise kink, nipple play**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or Arrow and their characters**

 **When You Close Your Eyes**

Barry wasn't even sure how he got to Oliver and Thea's place in Star, but he was here now so he steeled himself to knock at the door, hoping that Oliver was even home. He had done a quick run around the city but didn't see any arrows out and about so it made sense that Oliver was at home.

He was proven right when a half awake looking Oliver Queen (sans shirt exposing his scars and tattoo's) swung open the door, instantly becoming completely awake when he saw Barry standing there looking like death warmed over and wringing his hands nervously.

"Barry are you alright?" Oliver stepped to the side to let the brunet into the loft. Barry started to pace, eyes never leaving Oliver once.

"I just wanted to see you." Barry answered in a soft voice that Oliver had to strain to here. Oliver stepped in the path of Barry's pacing and placed his hands on Barry's shoulder making the other man stop moving and stare at him.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Barry, I just want to know the real reason you're here." Oliver pressed knowing that Barry would tell him the truth without much prodding. He was right as Barry's whole body slumped within the next few seconds.

"I told you about me going back in time during our fight with Savage right?" Barry asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes, you said everyone died, but that didn't happen Barry." Oliver reminded his friend gently, stepping closer not minding he was close enough to the Speedster to feel his body heat he smiled a bit when Barry didn't step back.

"Not for you, but I remember. I see it every time I close my eyes Ollie." Barry whispered, voice cracking as he shivered. Oliver frowned and his arms were suddenly coming up to wrap Barry up in a hug, tugging the CSI over the couch so they would be more comfortable. Barry leaned into Oliver when they sat down and Oliver just held him tighter.

"What do you see?" Oliver asked softly.

"The tech isn't working, he just killed Kendra and Carter…" Barry's voice was shaking and Oliver swallowed as his mind conjured up the image of what Barry spoke of.

"He is powering up the staff to wipe out Central City and I can see it affecting you, you look like a skeleton and I told you to leave, to let m hold him off, but you refused. Instead you took the tech yourself and told me to run, you told me to leave you, to let you die. You pushed me back and I saw you burst into dust Ollie and then I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't mean to turn back time I just ran and, and then suddenly you were there alive at the warehouse. I know we won this time but I lived the time we didn't and every time I close my eyes I see it!" Barry rambled getting the words out quickly before he hid his face in Oliver's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

"Oh Barry." Oliver's mouth was dry, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Barry had witnessed, no wonder he was a mess, he had taken the Speedsters time traveling abilities for granted, he never stopped to make sure Barry was alright, mentally and emotionally. This was just the way it surfaced. So Oliver just held Barry to his chest while his mind ran over idea's that could help Barry be able to close his eyes and not see what he experienced in that timeline.

"Barry, I have an idea. It might be a bit out of your comfort zone but I think it might be able to help you not be scared to close your eyes anymore." Oliver offered as an idea came to mind, but it required a lot of trust and Oliver just hoped that the trust Barry always showed to him was genuine.

"Of course I trust you Oliver, if you really think this will help me then I'm willing to give it a shot." Barry sat up slowly rubbing at his aching eyes, as he hadn't been able to get any real sleep as of late.

"Come with me then." Oliver stood up, holding his hand out to Barry who took it without hesitation. Barry allowed Oliver to tug him into what was clearly the archer's bedroom.

"Strip." Oliver ordered as he moved around to his closet. Barry could feel his cheeks heating up but sped changed out of his clothes feeling awkward, as he stood naked by the large bed in Oliver Queen's bedroom, something he never thought he would ever be able to say.

"Good, now lay on the bed on your back." Oliver ordered as dark eyes slowly moved up and down Barry's pale runner's body. Oliver's voice taking more of the quality when he Green Arrow. Barry decided the shiver that crawled up his spine was because the room was slightly chilled. Barry however did drop onto the bed and rest his head on the pillow so he was staring up at the ceiling trying to control his breathing.

"Easy, just keep breathing for me." Oliver coached as he ran his hand down Barry's chest, stopping on his stomach as he settled on the bed next to Barry whose eyes traced his every move. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Oliver promised as he held up a span of silk ribbon. Barry nodded and allowed Oliver to pull his arms up over his head on the pillow. Oliver bound Barry's wrists together with the ribbon, tying it just tight enough that Barry couldn't get free without effort and the pressure was almost grounding in a way.

"Don't faze out of those." Oliver smiled at the pout Barry gave him but nodded his agreement to not get out of his bonds.

"Now I'm going to put this blindfold on you, but before that I'm going to explain to you what is going to happen here." Oliver ran his hands up and down Barry's body, memorizing every dip and curve that he found.

"Okay Oliver." Barry said absolute trust in his voice and Oliver couldn't help the feeling of (he wasn't sure just yet what it was) welled up inside of his chest.

"I'm going to make the darkness and silence a positive experience for you. After I blindfold you I'm going to place noise-cancelling headphones on, you will be blind and deaf so to speak. I'll be in physical contact with you every second of it, this will show you that the darkness has no hold on you. I'll be right here and I'll make sure nothing happens to you and the next time you close your eyes you will be reliving this night instead of seeing Savage. When I'm about to take the headphones off I'll tap your neck once and twice will be for blindfold okay?" Oliver explained, gently rubbing the side of Barry's neck feeling the Speedster's pulse flutter under his fingertips.

"Okay… Okay I trust you Ollie, but what if… What if it gets to much?" Barry asked voice quieter as he absorbed the information.

"Vibrate out of these and I'll know." Oliver tapped Barry's bound hands and got a nod of understanding.

"Okay, okay go ahead Oliver." Barry took a deep breath before smiling up at Oliver. Oliver smiled back and eased the blindfold over Barry's eyes, caressing his face after. He then placed the headphones over his ears and leaned back to take in the sight Barry made, hand firm on Barry's stomach. Oliver watched as Barry tensed for the first few moments before he seemed to sink into the sheets of Oliver's bed completely surrendering to Oliver.

Oliver leaned down and adjusted his direction last minute deciding that he wouldn't kiss Barry, well not yet. Instead Oliver planted soft kisses down Barry's neck, collarbones and over his chest listening to the soft hitches in Barry's breathing at each kiss.

Oliver pressed his lips against one of Barry's nipples and rolled the nub between his teeth lightly getting a groan from the brunet below him. Oliver laid his hands on Barry's hips as he flicked his tongue over the erect nub making Barry squirm under him a bit before he did the same thing to Barry's other nipple. Barry was breathing heavily by now and Oliver could feel Barry's cock pressing against him as it hardened.

Oliver moved down kissing and biting teasingly at Barry's hipbones, ignoring Barry's erection for the moment as he kissed the Speedster' inner thighs before down to his calf's as he massaged Barry's feet gently. Barry let out a quiet laugh and wiggled his feet making Oliver smile at the obvious ticklish spot.

Oliver settled himself between Barry's legs, leading them to wrap around his waist and he noticed a flush on Barry's face so he ground his clothed cock against Barry's and listened to the cries of need spill absently from Barry's lips.

Oliver reached over and grabbed a decent sized egg shaped vibrator with a cord attached to a dial over. He gently placed it against one of Barry's nipples and flicked he dial to low and watched as Barry's body arched up and a cry of surprise and pleasure fell from Barry's mouth as the toy vibrated against his skin. Oliver smiled and held the toy against Barry's nipple for a moment or two longer before moving it to Barry's neglected nipple getting the same reaction from the Speedster.

Barry's toes curled and he let out a small keen when Oliver dragged the vibrator down his stomach, over his navel and ever so slowly rubbed it over the span of his hard cock making pre-cum drip down the sides of the shaft and slightly coating the toy. Oliver let out his own moan at the sight, palming his erection through his sweatpants his body reacting to Barry like it always did.

Oliver turned the dial one more place and the vibrating increased causing Barry to let out obscene noises as his body writhed under the new vibrations, Oliver held him down with one strong hand on his hips trying to ground the Speedster and after a few more moments of writhing Barry settled. Barry's mouth was slack and he was panting his bangs sticking to his forehead and fingers curling into fists above his head.

Oliver moved the vibrator from its spot where it had been rested against the head of Barry's cock and rubbed it against Barry's balls before sliding it back so it vibrated against his hole. Barry let out a long groan as the toy teased the most sensitive spot on his body and Oliver pressed it forward and let out a breath of air when it easily slid into Barry who started to writhe again.

Oliver laid his forearm across Barry's waist to keep him from arching off the bed completely. Oliver shushed the Speedster knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear but it was the thought that counted. Oliver reached up and tapped Barry's neck once and got a shaky nod. Oliver gently pulled the headphones off of Barry and kissed the skin just behind his ear getting a shaky moan from the other man.

"How are you Barry?" Oliver asked in a low voice free hand caressing Barry's abused nipples making him shudder and shift only to groan as that moved the toy deeper inside of him.

"Good, really good." Barry breathed out, licking his chapped lips and Oliver had to restrain himself from kissing those plump lips.

"I'm going to make you come Barry." Oliver promised eyes trained on where Barry's cock was curved against his stomach a pool of pre-cum appearing there.

"What about you?" Barry breathed out, hips jerking up when Oliver turned the vibrator up another level.

"I'll get off later." Oliver promised, touched that even in this state Barry was worried about him.

"Okay… Oliver could you… Kiss me?" Barry sounded so unsure of himself that Oliver couldn't help but swoop down and kiss Barry passionately. Barry leaned up into the touch, groaning into Oliver's mouth as the archer explored every inch with his tongue.

"You've been such a good boy for me Barry." Oliver purred when he broke the kiss and smiled when he saw a pretty blush cross his cheeks.

"I have?" Barry licked his kissed red lips.

"So good for me, you've been trying so hard to be perfect for everyone and no one ever acknowledged this. I'm acknowledging you Barry, thank you for everything. You're so amazing Barry and you're just so perfect for me like this." Oliver praised as he teased Barry's nipples with one hand and his free hand wrapped around Barry's cock and started to stroke. Barry could only toss his head back against the pillow as his hips jerked up so he was fucking Oliver's fist. Barry's legs bent and his toes curled into the sheets of the bed as he strained to keep his arms above his head.

"O-O-Oliver!" Barry stuttered out, body trembling and starting to blur but his hands stayed still so Oliver knew this was a good reaction.

"Want to know what would you could do that would make me really happy Barry? If you come for me, come for me like the good boy you are." Oliver ordered in a low, husky tone that had Barry crying out loudly as his body arched up and he came hard against Oliver's hand, coating both the other man's hand and his own stomach. Barry sunk into the bed, soft whines escaping his lips as Oliver stroked him through his orgasm. Once he saw he had come down from his high, Oliver turned the vibrator off and Barry let out a relived sigh.

"Amazing Barry, you're so amazing for me Barry. You are such a good boy for me, it's okay Barry just let it go." Oliver kept a steady stream of praising words; it was easy for him to praise Barry there was just so much to say about the brunet.

"O-Oliver." Barry breathed out, sounding out of it. Oliver felt his cock strain even more painfully against his sweatpants at the whimper of his name and from seeing Barry's orgasm. Oliver swallowed and reached down to pull himself out of his pants and quickly worked his hand up and down himself letting quiet moans escape his lips. Barry turned his head towards where he heard Oliver's moan coming from.

"It's okay Oliver, let go for me, please." Barry asked in a soft, sex roughed voice. How was Oliver supposed to not come after hearing that? Oliver threw his head back and let out a loud groan of Barry's name as he came harder than he had in ages, it took some time for Oliver to come back to himself but when he did he saw that his cum was splattered over Barry's chest and he felt possessiveness and love surge up in his chest. He settled down next to Barry after grabbing a rag and he whispered soft words to Barry as he cleaned the two of them up, gently easing the egg vibrator out of Barry's hole before gently cleaning that area making Barry whimper and keen at the touches.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now and untie your hands, are you okay with that?" Oliver asked softly.

"Yes Oliver." Barry smiled at the area where Oliver's voice was coming from. Oliver let a smile cross his face as he untied Barry's arms, rubbing them gently as he lowered them down to settle on Barry's chest. Oliver kissed Barry's cheek as he eased the blindfold off of Barry whose hazel eyes were blinking hazily at him as an easy smile crossed his face.

"Hi." Barry whispered as he turned on his side so he could see Oliver easier.

"Hi, how do you feel?" Oliver asked turning to face Barry as he dropped an arm over Barry's waist, tugging the other man closer. Barry smiled and snuggled closer to Oliver's scarred chest and something unwound in his chest.

"Better than I've felt in a long time, thank you Oliver." Barry admitted shyly.

"Good I'm glad, I feel the same." Oliver reassured the Speedster pressing a kiss to Barry's hair.

"Is… Is I okay if I stay here tonight?" Barry asked in the same shy voice.

"Of course, whenever you need me I'll be right here. Always." Oliver promised with such conviction that Barry could help but believe his words, so he pressed his face against Oliver's chest. He slowly closed his eyes and was quite pleased when Oliver's smiling post orgasm face appeared instead of Oliver's burning face. Barry let out a sigh of contentment and willingly gave into the arms of sleep.

Oliver petted the brunet's hair as he felt Barry fall asleep and Oliver wanted to follow but he rather stay up all night to protect Barry and memorize every inch of him in case this never happened again.


End file.
